Domelaze III
This article describes Erich Domel's flagship as depicted in '' Space Battleship Yamato 2199. ''For its counterparts in the original series, see ''Domelaze (OS) and Domelaze II. '' Domelaze III was a ''Zoelguut''-class super dreadnought named for Lieutenant General Erich Domel and serving as his flagship. With Colonel Wemm Heidern as the ship's captain, Domel commanded forces of the Great Garmillas Empire from the bridge of Domelaze III until its destruction in 2199. History Early in 2199, the Domelaze operated as the command ship for the 7th Strike Group of the 6th Armored Space Division's[http://yamato2199.net/character_domeru.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 character page for Erich Domel] crushing defeat of Gatlantis forces in a battle on the outskirts of the Small Magellanic Cloud. Not long after this engagement, the ship and General Domel were summoned to Garmillas to combat a new threat, the Earth battleship Yamato ("A World I Once Saw", "What Lies Beyond"). Domelaze III was based at Balun for the duration of Domel's initial assignment ("The Wolf from Another Dimension"). After the failure of both a stealth assault on Yamato and an infiltration of the Earth vessel, Domel decided to take matters into his own hands, boarding Domelaze III and leading a massive task force into battle at the neutron star Carell 163. In the ensuing engagement, Domel's flagship scored a direct hit before Yamato intentionally collided with it and fired into it at point blank range, eliminating its number one and two gun turrets and tearing a gaping hole in its port side hull. Before Yamato could be eliminated, Domelaze III and the entire task force were suddenly recalled to the homeworld following the apparent assassination of Leader Abelt Dessler ("Point of No Return"). The gray hulled dreadnought was returned to Domel after accusations against him for involvement in the attempted assassination were dropped. As part of an agreement with Dessler, the Domelaze III would lead four aging carriers and the subspace submarine UX-01 and resume the fight against Yamato. The Domelaze III was specially modified for this action with twin prototype warp projectors attached to its bridge section before setting off for the Rainbow Star Cluster ("They're Coming!"). Domelaze III served as the Garmillas command center during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster. Soon after drawing most of Yamato's fighter wing away, Domelaze III instantaneously warped additional fighters directly to the Earth vessel's position to weaken it and confuse its crew ahead of an unconventional attack. A wing of torpedo bombers were warped to Yamato a short time later to finish it off, but when both this wave and the unconventional assault failed, Domelaze and the surviving carriers moved in to attack directly. Yamato destroyed the carriers, leaving the flagship to fight on its own. The Domelaze prepared to unleash its quad-mounted positron cannons, but Yamato fired first and blasted away its forward turrets. Struggling to regain the advantage, the dreadnought's situation was worsened when it was lured into an ion storm that sent it out of control. With the flagship's fate sealed, Domel prepared its self-destruct system and detached the autonomous bridge section from the wrecked main hull for a suicide run against Yamato, joined by Colonel Heidern and the loyal bridge crew. The bridge section maneuvered close to Yamato's keel and latched itself to the third bridge. Domel contacted Admiral Juzo Okita to congratulate him on his victory before activating the self-destruct. The blast vaporized Domel's craft, but Yamato's wave motion shields were reactivated just in time, and damage from the explosion was minimal ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). : Notes *Unlike other Zoelguut-class vessels, the bridge of Domelaze III is not equipped with a throne-like central command chair. References Japanese language information ドメラーズIII世 Domerāzu III yo Category:Flagship Category:Spaceships Category:Destroyed Category:Battleship Category:Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet Category:Garmillas Ship